ShadAmy: The Musical
by NarutoLover99
Summary: Shadow is on a mission to a local High School in Mobius for only one thing, to steal a chaos emerald within the school. But is it possible in this high school which labels each other, can he find love too?ShadAmy One sided Shadow x Tails Possible death
1. Chapter 1

_This is only my second fanfiction BUT is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction._

_::Sweatdrops:: This is probably going to suck so try not to expect anything extra special…_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters in this fanfiction…well maybe except of course the original characters but there won't be much of that in this fanfiction._

_Oh, and I am not using any of the characters from the comic book series, anime, or anything like that because I can't keep up with the comics, the anime sucked, and the original show is really old. I am going to use video game characters!!!_

**Chapter I**

The full moon shone beautifully on the city of Mobotropolis. There was a crisis going on in the slums of the city. Not much for the citizens to worry much about but a certain hedgehog was causing a crisis in which a highly guarded facility was broken into.

Shadow ran through the slums of Mobotropolis holding a certain green jewel in his hand.

It was nighttime and he successfully dodged hundreds of buildings as Gun was chasing him down. He was in a spotlight as a helicopter overhead was shining a bright light on him and a man in the helicopter was speaking through a speaker so that his voice would travel to the hedgehog.

"Stop right now! We will stop you anyway!" The man said through the static filled speaker.

Shadow was naturally unalarmed by those words.

The man was off the speaker. "Damn! He is just not going to stop!" He reached for his walkie-talkie in his left pocket and pulled it out; he spoke into the speaker with a loud voice. "Block his path, he is heading North!"

An earphone in Shadow's ear sounded. _"Shadow, they are to block your path North, head a different direction!" _A female voice sounded.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he headed the same direction. And just a few moments later at high speed, he saw a blockade of at least twenty police cars and dozens of GUN units.

"_Shadow, what are you doing!?" _The ear bud sounded.

"Hmph…" He smirked again as he walked up slowly towards the GUN units.

"Don't come any closer or we'll shoot! Put your hands up in the air and drop the emerald!!" One of them yelled through a megaphone.

Shadow was unaffected by these threats or the commands. Instead, he kept the emerald in his hand and continued to walked slowly towards them.

Then suddenly, a huge wave of bullets headed straight for Shadow. He smirked again as he held out the green emerald and yelled "Chaos Control!!"

Time was nearly frozen for him and the hundreds of bullets soaring through the air were dodged easily as he walked through the wave. Since he was so fast, all he had to do was walk through the GUN units and he was finally able to reach Eggman's base again.

The time warp wore off; leaving the GUN units confused wondering where Shadow went.

**---Eggman's Base---**

The base orbited around Mobius. The office of Eggman was decorated by many icons of himself labeling nearly everything in sight. One that would stumble in there would be tired of Eggman in one second.

Shadow walked through the door of Eggman's office seeing him gleefully eyeing the emerald. He walked towards the fat man and handed him the emerald.

"Mwa ha ha!" He laughed. "Good work, Shadow."

"Hm." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Go get yourself something to eat in the cafeteria. You earned it." Eggman said, barely paying attention to Shadow only to be obsessed with his new emerald.

Shadow nodded and then turned around to go to the cafeteria.

**---Cafeteria---**

The cafeteria was dark and depressing just like the rest of the colony, only a few metal tables and cold metal chairs were present. Nobody really sat down to eat in the cafeteria, those who actually ate the colonies food would much rather sat in the auditorium of the colony where there is a huge window with a beautiful view of Mobius.

Shadow was next in line for food. "What food is there today?"

"Huh! Smart aleck, eh?" The robot behind the counter asked and then plopped a green blob onto the plate. "Here you go."

Shadow gently shook the green mold around. "What is this?"

"I don't know. But I'll give you a hint. It's not gelatin."

Shadow felt sick just looking at his plate "I'm not hungry."

"Ok, go throw it away! Waste your food! Do you realize how nutritious it is? And do you know there are those starving in Mobius!? Don't you realize how lucky we are to live here?"

Shadow walked away, annoyed.

"Come back here! I'm not finished talking to you."

He walked to the tables, he thought that since he didn't have anyone to talk to, why would he bother going to the auditorium.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Shadow!" A female robot called out to him. "You idiot!! You nearly gotten yourself killed!! What were you trying to prove!?" She yelled as she was running towards him.

Shadow looked away.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry. I was just… thinking."

They both sat down onto the cold chairs with their lunches on the table. "What's wrong? Tell me all about it."

**Stick to the Status Quo**

**High School Musical**

**(Lyrics Edited to fit story)**

Shadow started to sing to the female

"_You can bet there's nothing I can't get_

_When I have to steal the Chaos Emeralds."_

Robots waiting in line were hearing Shadow singing and their interests were caught.

"_But I got a confession_

_My own secret obsession_

_It's a secret I need to share."_

The robots in line smiled and danced their way to the table Shadow sat in. And they sang:

"_Everybody, gather around!"_

"Well, it seems kind of stupid to you but I am lovesick." Shadow felt that he was blushing.

"What the f-!?" One of the robots asked.

"I just want someone to love. You know, hold onto, kiss, and just talk."

"_Not another peep!" _The robots sang.

"It's just love. Sometimes I would even consider love with her." He pointed to the female robot who was there first and then the robots sang:

"_No no no_

_Stick to the stuff you know!_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule:_

_Don't mess with the quo._

_No no_

_Stick the Status Quo." _They yelled at Shadow.

---Mobius High School Cafeteria---

Amy was sitting in a floral table with a couple of her friends.

"_Look at me_

_and what do you see?_

_Sonic-loving beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring, _

_Something strange is occurring_

_It's a secret I need to share."_

Cream, Cheese, Rouge and the rest of her friends sang to her.

"_Speak your mind and you'll be heard."_

Amy stood up smiling.

"I'm giving up on Sonic."

A loud gasp came from everyone.

"I just feel like it's time to give up on someone who doesn't love me back. Hm… Maybe Knuckles-sensei?"

"_Not another sound!"_

"Someday, I hope to have the perfect boyfriend and it's probably not Sonic."

"_No no no!_

_Stick to the stuff you know._

_If you wanna be cool,_

_Follow one simple rule:_

_Don't mess with the quo no no_

_Stick the the Status Quo" _They all forced Amy to sit back down.

Sonic overheard Amy talking about him. He was sitting with his history teacher, Knuckles and his foster brother, Tails.

"_This is not what I want_

_This is not what I planned._

_And I just got to say_

'_I do not understand'"_

"_Something is really wrong_

_And I've got to get things back where they belong!"_

"_I can do it!"_

"_Gotta Love" _Shadow said. And the robots sang:

"_Stick with what you know."_

"_I can do it!" _

"_Sonic is not my love." Amy said and then she was muffled by her friends, seeing that Sonic was close by._

"_Keep your voice down low."_

Both the robots and Amy's friends synchronize sing. _"Not another peep. Not another word. Not another sound."_

"**EVERYBODY QUIET!!!" **Sonic yelled and everybody in the cafeteria was staring at him. "Why is everybody staring at you?" He asked Tails.

"Not me, they are staring at you." Tails said.

"Because Amy dumped me? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't." He hides his face and then leaves.

Amy's friends and the robots synchronize.

"_No No No!_

_Stick to the stuff you know!!_

_If you wanna be cool,_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the Quo_

_No no_

_Stick to the Status Quo!"_

**END SONG**

**To Be Continued…**

_So, how'd you like it? Leave a review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Woot! Many people reviewed my last chapter, and in just a couple of days, I got four reviews and eighty views!_

_By the way, some of the music on here will be Japanese and will not be translated on here. If you want the translation, look it up on Google. _

**Chapter II**

**Mobius High School Hallways**

It was after lunch in the colorful hallways of Mobius High School, the walls were painted stripes of blue, yellow, and red and the floor was tiled a rich evergreen color. The teenagers in the hallway were gossiping about one thing and one thing only. A rumor which spread very quickly in an afternoon. The rumor of Amy finally giving up on Sonic after all of these years of her chasing him down, stalking him, trying to steal hugs and kisses. She finally let him go after the many rejections she received from her ex-future husband.

Amy walked down the hallways carrying four textbooks which were feeling heavy to her. She walked past many people who were talking about her. She often was hearing her fellow classmates say her name. After all, being the most popular girl in the school (next to Rouge) was not always a blessing because her business always suddenly became everyone's business.

Amy walked past a group of girls that were whispering to each other and one girl pointed at Amy. "There she is; she dumped Sonic at lunch today."

"Are you serious?" Another girl squealed and then suddenly remembered the reason why they were whispering. "Sonic's available now. I wonder if he'll choose me to be his new girlfriend."

The girls giggled and Amy walked away, rolling her eyes. She did not want to listen to them anymore. It was not as if Sonic was great at all.

Then suddenly, three males. A pig, a lizard, and an echidna ran straight through Amy. Knocking her to the floor and dropping her books. Papers flew everywhere. Everybody laughed as they saw her fall and no one came to help her.

She sighed and then began to pick up her papers and her books. It was only about a second later when a certain blue hedgehog came up to her and started to help her pick up her things.

"Hey there, Amy." Sonic said as he picked up a few of her books.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said back as she gathered her papers.

"It's a bit crowded in these hallways, you should be careful."

"Yeah, thanks Sonic." Amy put on an uncomfortable smile.

"Can I carry your books and walk you to class?" Sonic offered.

"Erm. No thank you. I don't want you to be late for class." She felt uncomfortable.

Around them, people were whispering things that they couldn't hear.

"I'm going to anyways; we're in the same class together."

Amy sighed. "Fine. Thank you."

They both stood up. Sonic was carrying the majority of Amy's textbooks, her own load was much lighter, and they began to walk towards Amy's English class.

"So Amy, I overheard you in the cafeteria." Sonic said quietly.

Amy frowned because she knew this conversation between them was bound to come up eventually. "Yeah and what?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately." He hesitated. "We should be friends still."

Amy looked down to the ground, she felt like she was the one being dumped. "Sonic. You know that we'll always be friends."

"Yeah. I know. It's just a weird feeling I get because you don't chase me around anymore." Sonic said.

Amy had an uncomfortable feeling. "I thought you've wanted it that way."

"I never said I wanted it that way." Sonic looked straight ahead.

Amy stopped in the middle of the hallway, filled with feelings of rage and confusion.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, looking back at Amy.

"Sonic. What do you mean you didn't want it this way!?" Amy was angry and people in the hallway stopped to listen to Amy's outburst. "You've rejected me more times then I can count and now you're saying you regret doing so!?"

Sonic sighed, not wanting to fight with Amy. He decided to play it cool and just said "Come on, you'll be late for class." He began to walk the other way.

"Just forget it…" Amy scowled and then grabbed her textbooks and walked angrily to her next class.

"Amy…" Sonic reached out a hand in her direction.

Amy walked with her head wrapped in anger. She felt so angry and her vision clouded by her own emotions that she missed her class.

The warning bell rang, indicating that students that arrive into class after one minute were tardy. And then Amy snapped to her senses when the bell chimed and since she missed her class, she found herself in a part of the school which she has never even been to before.

She was worried about her attendance record becoming tarnished by a tardy so she walked up to a group of students. "Excuse me." She poked the shoulder of a male dog.

The male dog turned around and looked at Amy and she gasped. The male dog was wearing absolutely nothing but heavy black makeup and metal chains around his black jacket. The other gothic kids looked at Amy as well.

Amy chuckled nervously. "I'll just be going now." She turned the other way.

"Yeah! Get out of here you preppy." One of the girls yelled. "Oh we need to get to class." They all went their separate ways and went to their classes on time.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the once crowded hallways were once again empty leaving only the usual remains of the students.

"It's so lonely in these hallways after the tardy bell." She sighed. "Loneliness…"

She set her stuff on the bench near her and sat herself down as well and as she sat, she thought about Sonic and the past.

**Hopelessly Devoted to You**

**Grease**

Amy folded her hands in her lap and began to sing about Sonic.

"_Mine is not the first heartbroken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry._

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no getting over you._

_Alone, I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you._

_But Baby can't you see._

_There's nothing else for me to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you…"_

She stood up and began to walk in a random direction through the hall.

"_But now, there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I am, in my head…_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you."_

She reached the stairs, walked down a couple of steps, and then looked up, continuing to sing.

"_My head is saying 'Fool, forget it.'_

_My heart is saying 'Don't let go._

_Hold on to the end…_

_That's what I intend to do._

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you."_

She continued to walk down the stairs.

"_But now, there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I am, in my head…_

_Hopelessly devoted to you._

_Hopelessly devoted to you."_

She walked aimlessly, leaving and trying to find her class.

**End of Song**

**One Hour Later**

The bell rang again, and then once again the students crowded the hallways as they gathered in their own little cliques and engaged into conversations but one familiar two-tailed fox boy was on his own was just leaving his class.

(A/N: By the way, Tails voice in this fanfiction is the voice from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. NOT THE SONIC HEROES ONE! Such a horrible voice actor…)

"Thank you Mrs. Applebee for the extra study review." Tails waved at his last periods teacher.

"You're very welcome, Miles. But even without that review, you will ace that test for sure."

Tails walked away from the class and then thought to himself. 'That test was a bit hard, I sure need a break.' He sat himself down at the nearest bench but when he did, he noted that someone left a pile of textbooks on the bench. "Hm. I feel sorry for the one that left their textbooks here; I shall go return it to the office at once." He lifted the covers of the textbooks and saw the name 'Amy Rose' in them, along with a few doodles of Sonic and Amy kissing, but were scribbled over with a black pen.

As Tails was reading some of the stuff Amy wrote, he noticed shadows covering his ability to read from Amy's textbooks. He looked up to see three muscular jocks.

"Hey two-tails, do my homework for me, I can't understand it." One of them said and dropped his textbooks into Tails lap.

Tails sighed and said, "Ok…"

The three jocks laughed and walked away, leaving Tails sad…

**Space Colony: Shadow's Room**

Shadow's room was mostly black, there were some red, such as a red chair, a red rug, but that was all. Everything else was black. A black bed, a black desk, a black shelf, etc.

Shadow was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling, bored. There really was not much to do on the colony. He would get up and walk around, perhaps run a little in the training room that was made especially for him but he did not want to do that because he was just so bored.

Suddenly, the intercom sounded, startling Shadow the least bit. Eggman was talking through the static intercom. "Shadow, I have another mission for you. Come to my office at once."

He turned his head with him resting on the pillow, suddenly, he just felt like sleeping. He forced himself to sit up and walk. He was feeling groggy and grumpy as he walked to the door of his room.

**Eggman's Office**

The door to Eggman's office slid open as Shadow approached. He used one of his hands to massage his temples because he was starting to get a headache. He walked up to Eggman's desk.

"Ah, Shadow. Welcome back. I have a mission for you, and Con will explain the details for you." They both turned to looks at a projector screen which Con (the female robot that ran up to Shadow in the last chapter).

Con cleared her throat as a projection of light came from a projector showing some sort of map of Mobius.

"This is Mobius; we have collected six out of seven emeralds in this location here, here, here, here, here, and here." She said as she pointed out specific spots on the map. "We still need to get one more and our devices have tracked down a specific place where the final emerald is located." The map began to zoom in and then showed a region of a local city. "This is central city and the emerald is not top secret and is not heavily guarded which is probably the reason why it was so hard for our devices to find. Your mission will take place right…here." She pointed to a school on the map.

"A high school?" Shadow asked confused.

"Yes. It is not a highly guarded facility again; I assume you would be able to handle one more of those anyways." Eggman said.

"Right." Con said. "But this time, I don't want you to avoid any danger so I called the school and had you enrolled at Mobius High."

"What!?" Shadow and Eggman yelled at the same time.

"You were nearly killed last time Shadow. I can't risk your death again."

"You know very well that Shadow is immortal!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes, and I know very well that he can be captured as well." She said calmly.

"You have a point there. She's right Shadow; you're going to be a student there." Eggman said.

Con smiled and nodded.

Shadow thought because he has never been to school before. "What is school like?"

**School Is Cool**

**Lauren Mayer**

**(Edited To fit second-person point of view)**

**(Shortened to fit story)**

Con began to dance and then sang.

"_You go to school several hours a day_

_It's time to learn and it's time to play._

_Going to school."_

Eggman sang the background music. And Shadow looked at Eggman in a funny way, surprised that he sings.

"_Oh oh Going to School-_"

Con sang again.

"_Is really cool."_

And then Eggman finished.

"_Oh oh! School is cool!"_

"_Lots of kids will be there with you._

_It will be your family number two."_

"_Oh oh! School is cool!"_

**End of Song.**

"Alright." Shadow said, slightly annoyed. "I get it, I'm going to school." He stomped out of Eggman's office and went back to his own room.

Eggman turned to Con. "You have something planned, don't you?"

Con nodded. "I hope this plan will pull off."

**TBC**

_Yay! Shadow's going to school! Leave a review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, so I haven't been writing my fan fictions because FFXI is such a little addictive bitch and won't let me away from it… BUT since my computer is being repaired due to a person's faulty 'do-it-yourself' advice, I have free time and I am going to write my fan fiction._

_---_

**SHADAMY AND SAILS: THE MUSICAL CHAPTER III**

It was late in the afternoon, but everything was feeling dark and gloomy for our loveless hedgehog. The crimson and dark hedgehog laid alone in his room staring up at his cold metal ceiling once again. He was quite the hot topic as rumor spread around the colony that he was going to the local high school in Mobius.

His eyes started to feel heavier, his mind cleared as his vision was blackened by his own eyelids and he drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile, in the room of Amy Rose, she is carrying a brown cardboard box carrying various objects inside of it.

Amy walked to her desk where she would study her schoolwork and do her homework on it, she reaches out toward it and grabs a framed picture of her once love, Sonic. It holds a memory of the blue hedgehog holding up the peace-sign while Amy coincidentally had her camera out pointing at him. She sighed and placed the framed picture into the box with all of the other Sonic-themed items she had in there.

She looked around her pink-room and saw almost no visual sign of Sonic the Hedgehog (except for a pattern of Sonic on the carpet except she was unable to do anything about that.)

She sat on the bed and grabbed her pink pillow and hugged it tightly thinking of nothing but Sonic again. She was trying her best but she couldn't get him out of her head.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Amy, are you in there?" It was the voice of Rouge the Bat.

Amy sat up and yelled "I'm coming." She then threw her pillow aside and stood up to walk to the door of her apartment.

She opened the door to see both Rouge and Cream the Rabbit at her door. "Hi, Amy." Says the younger bunny; she was only eleven years old.

"Hey you two." Amy said while forcing a smile on herself but the two at the door could clearly see the sadness on her face.

"Can we come in?" Rouge asked trying to be polite for a change.

Amy nodded and the three went inside and Amy closed the door behind her after the other two came in. "So, what's up? Why did you come here?"

"Where were you at English Class? We were really worried." Cream asked.

"Well, I talked to Sonic before class and then he said stuff that made me so angry that I lost track of where I was walking and I wound up in a part of the school I wasn't even familiar with." They walked into Amy's room.

"Oh, I am really sorry to hear that Ms. Amy." Cream hugged her, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do-" Amy said and sat down on the bed hugging her pillow once again. "I can't get Sonic out of my mind."

"I know!" Rouge bursted out. "A party always cheers me up."

"A party?" Cream asked.

'Oh no…' Amy thought in her head.

**Pumpin' up the Party**

**Hannah Montana**

**(Only going to use the first verse)**

"_Hey, get up, get loud, I'm pumpin' up the party now." _Rouge sang calmly and the other two were staring at her wide-eyed then suddenly Rouge walked up to Amy.

"_Hey," _She lowered her face to Amy's eye-level. "_Get up" _She gently lifted her by her chin off of the bed. "_Get loud" _She threw the pillow back on the bed. _"I'm pumpin' up the party now." _She thrusts against Amy and makes her bounce off of her breasts, bouncing her into the closet making Cream scream slightly. The music starts.

Amy is sitting in a chair in shock from the 'breast-bounce'. She looks at the door to see Rouge walking/dancing to her in beat to the music carrying a few outfits.

"_It's the same old same but we don't care what race and time." _ She compares a few dresses from Amy's wardrobe and throws them away in disgust inside of a nearby trash-bin. _"We're so bored, it should be a crime. There's no better way." _She then holds Amy and Cream by the shoulder who are now scared. _"My friends, my kind, no one's getting left behind; If they did, it'd be a crime. That's why we say:" _She pushes them all back into the walls of the closet. _"The music's gonna start a revolution! No time to play!"_

"_Hey, get up, get loud, I'm pumpin' up the party now."_

**END OF SONG**

**Ten Minutes Later**

Amy is wearing the exact same outfit as she was wearing everyday in her red dress and gold bracelets. "Perfect!" Rouge says.

"Perfect?" Amy asks. "This is the exact thing I was wearing."

"But Amy, you have always looked so cute in this." Rouge smiles and turns to Cream. "Right, Cream?"

"Yes!" Cream says happily.

"Alright, so this Friday night, It's party time!" Rouge says excitedly.

Amy smiles at the two of them cheering. She was certainly feeling a lot better.

It was only Thursday afternoon.

**Shadow's Room**

Here, we find Shadow sleeping peacefully. This is one of the only times in which Shadow feels at peace, the dark room of his never would feel as nice as this in which one can fall asleep in an instant. So peaceful and relaxing…

The door slams open. _**"SHADOW WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"**_ Con comes in shaking bells and slamming cymbals together. Shadow's eyes open widely in an instant screams and falls out of bed head-first onto the hard metal floor.

"Con…" Shadow says quietly while sitting up.

"Hurry up. It's school days! Golden-rule days!" Con sings.

Shadow tried to protest, but on the floor, he falls asleep again.

**TBC**

**---**

_I would type more, but I don't feel like it. Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick chapter because I don't have a lot of time left… Also, this was originally ShadAmy and __**SAILS**__: the musical but I have had new ideas but this will still contain a hint of yaoi and shonen-ai… So, you homo-haters, watch out and GTFO if you don't like it._

**ShadAmy: The Musical Chapter IV**

Shadow walked down the busy streets of Mobius City carrying a backpack. He was very drowsy after his rather "exciting" morning with Con and her obsession with school. The sky was still a shade of red because the sun is shining brightly but has only begun to rise. The streets were full of others who were going about their business such as work or going to school. Children played in the street, carefree of the dangerous vehicles that were in the street.

(A/N: If you don't like the way I write right now, I am establishing imagery which I am just trying to get used to.)

Shadow closed his eyes and let out a yawn. Black bags were already developing under his eyes and school hasn't even begun to start. He looked at the ground trying to imagine what school would be like.

--- _Somewhere inside of Shadow's imagination…---_

Shadow was facing a school that was burning of a fiery blaze. Hotter than hell, is what one can describe it. He shrugged hesitantly as he walked in. Once inside, a chain appeared from a green portal above him. The chain then ensnared him from his neck and multiple chains appeared and bound the rest of his body.

"_Hey there, Shadow the Hedgehog…"_a voice whispered. _"… Time to die!!!" _a maniacal laughter was heard from no where as Shadow tried to let out a scream but he became bound from the tongue from a needle, hanging from an orichalum thread. The thread pulled the needle which stuck inside of his tongue which then pulled his tongue right out of his mouth.

The chains released him and his laid on the floor. Blood everywhere… Dead.

Dead…

Dead…

---

He snapped back into reality when he realized he was in front of the school. It was a huge castle-like brown building. Three stories tall and was surrounded by a chain-link fence. In the front was a fountain which students gathered around to socialize with one another. Around the fountain, grass has never been witnessed to be more perfect. The grass was a luscious green which brought a relaxing atmosphere upon sight. Teenagers and even adults such as the teachers sat on the grass or perhaps under the shade of plentiful apple trees of which the succulent fruit was juicy to the bite.

A smile tugged onto the corner of Shadow's mouth as he could not even begin to resist the comforting atmosphere. He sat at the foot of an apple tree where the view of the fountain was close by and then there was nothing more of what Shadow wanted than to just fall back asleep again.

---In the principals office---

The principal's office was another story. It was filled with nothing but grey. The chairs were grey and metal as if it were made of aluminum foil. The principal, who is a grey wolf, loved the color grey. He was nice and charming but he loved the color grey more than anything else in the world. He dressed in a grey business suit. Perhaps the only thing that wasn't grey in the office was Tails who sat in the seat in front of the Principal's desk. Tails was smiling brightly as his conversation went on with the principal.

"As I have told you, we have a new student showing up in our beloved Mobius High School." The principal gloated, smiling brightly at Tails.

"Yes, I know." Tails smiled back. "What's his or her name?"

"It's a "his" and "his" name is Shadow the Hedgehog." The principal explained and Tails jaw dropped. "Is something the matter, Miles?"

Tails was surprised because it has been three years ever since the events of the Space Colony. Tails recalled the memory of his sadness when Sonic came back with the news on the Space Colony, when Shadow was gone… Now he has come back and Tails is in shock.

"Miles?" The principal asked, concerned.

Tails snapped back to reality and nodded.

"He is in front of the school. I would be happy if you give him a warm, welcome greeting."

Tails stood up and bowed courteously to his principal. He was very excited to see Shadow again although he had been a little uncool in the past; he was still very trustful and friendly.

---

Tails went outside and recognized Shadow immediately. He was lying down under an apple tree with his eyes closed. Tails walked over to him and poked him, just assuming that he was relaxing.

"Shadow…" Tails giggled as he poked him. He then frowned instantly when he heard a loud snore coming from Shadow. Tails then shook him harder. "Shadow! This is no time to sleep. We're in school!!"

Shadow aroused, sleepier than ever. He stared at Tails who was blurry because he just woke up. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to get a better gaze at the mysterious figure. It became clear that it was his friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Tails?" Shadow asked surprised.

Tails nodded and smiled at Shadow.

"I didn't know you come to this school. Aren't you a little bit young?" Shadow asked, confused. 'Did I come to an elementary school or something?'

"Ha!" Tails laughed. "I'm 12 years old but that doesn't mean I can't be a senior in this high school."

"You must be really smart then…" Shadow smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Heh…" Shadow smiled and gazed into Tails eyes. He had blue eyes which matched perfectly with his personality.

"Let me show you around." Tails offered.

"Sure." Shadow stood up and grabbed his backpack. Tails did the same and led Shadow into the school using the stone path that led from the water fountain to the school. "Around here…" He began to explain. "It's very important of which clique you belong to. It even determines of where you sit at in lunch."

"Huh? I don't understand." Shadow questioned.

"The people you hang around with are the group you are with. In the lunch tables, you have different areas and you should always stick to your own." They sat on the steps in the front of the school. "The lunch tables are…" Tails explained as Shadow tried to visualize.

_ROTC kids- Military obsessed lunatics who would do anything to drop out of school and join the army at younger than 21._

At the table, kids carry guns and are lighting each others cigarettes. One girl is getting a tattoo of an identification number on her left arm.

_Gamers- Those that spend every waking moment of their lives playing video games._

Kids were playing handheld video games and were yelling at each other in 1337 speak.

_Sluts/Whores- This clique mainly consists of females who are obsessed with the opposite sex._

A table filled with older females are drinking or taking drugs. They also smoke as they admire one another for the baby in their stomach. One of the girls is passed out from overdose. Rouge is sitting here and formerly, Amy Rose.

_Gangsters- Those who are the bullies of the school. Mainly ignoring the law and carrying weapons as they have a certain interest in…shoes…_

Smokers covered in blood smoking Marijuana and anything drug related and admiring their own shoes. They flash gang signs.

_Wanksters- White gangsters._

Same as above except they're white. "Snazzy shoes, dawg!!"

Walruses- those who eat away their feelings.

An overweight walrus eats a sandwich in one bite.

_Freedom Fighters- Those who think they're superheroes and they save the world._

Sonic and Knuckles are in this table and they are talking to each other.

_Country Hicks- rednecks…_

A robotic bunny yells "Yee-haw" while swinging a lasso. "God created man to fight off the dinosaurs and homosexuals!"

_Overachievers- Those who make perfect grades and are smarter than anyone in the school grade wise, even when taking very advanced classes._

Geeks in glasses studying the same topic of a girl and they snort instead of laugh.

_Emo's/Goths- Transcendentalists who expect changes in society by rebelling by wearing all black._

Kids who are wearing all black clothing, makeup, accessories, hair, etc. And are listening to heavy metal music.

_Preppies- Fashion addicts who put down other cliques._

All kinds of people sit here wearing the same thing as if it were a propaganda outfits. "I mean, YEAH! So totally! Whatevah! AS IF!" yells a prep on their cell phone.

_Jocks- Sport addicted-_

"Enough!" Shadow yelled. "How much do you want me to know about these… 'Cliques'?"

A female cat overheard him "Cliques are everything you ignorant, cocksucking, homosexual, mother fucking, cock sucking, rock music listening, poop eating, emo!" She slapped him hard and then she walked off into the hallway.

"As I was saying, you can't be too careful with cliques. All groups mean different friends, different pains, and different prejudices."

'What did I get myself into…?' Shadow asked himself.

"ACK!" the female cat yelled as she spotted a girl stepping out of her car. Shadow and Tails looked the way she did. A girl who was hugging her father goodbye was a bat in nerdy clothing, thick glasses, plain old shoes. Everything about her was boring and it seemed that she had a nice personality.

"What?" Shadow asked the cat girl.

"Over there." She pointed at the bat. "She's a total bitch. She stole my boyfriend…"

"She doesn't look like she would. She seems like a nice sweet girl."

"How could you like her? She is such a ho!"

Tails looked away and mentioned for Shadow to come with him into the hallway. The cat girl followed them for some reason.

"That was close…" Tails said, scared as they were inside of the building.

"What's wrong? She's a nice girl!" Shadow scolded.

"No… She's worse than that. Everyone, let's tell him about her!" Many girls gathered around Shadow and Tails and almost said something but the door slammed open.

The bat girl and ripped off her plain clothing, revealing her bra and make up which made her into the slut that she came to be.

Shadow recognized her right away. ROUGE!

**Maneater**

**Nelly Furtado**

**(Not going to use much of the song.)**

The music starts playing and over thirty males gather around Rouge and start dancing.

"_Everybody look at me. ME!_

_I walk in the door, you start screaming."_

The girls shuddered and all of the boys kept dancing around Rouge, trying to present her with expensive gifts.

"_Come on everybody, what you here fo'?_

_Move your body around like a nympho._

_Everybody get your necks to…crack around._

_All you crazy people come and… jump around."_

The males all got on their knees except for Tails and Shadow.

"_I want to see you all on your knees. KNEES!_

She points to the girls who were in fright.

"_you either want to be with me or be me!"_

The girls start singing to Shadow and everyone else listening.

"_She's a maneater._

_She'll make you work hard._

_Make you spend hard._

_Make you want all of her love."_

"_She's a maneater._

_Make you buy cars._

_Make you cut cords._

_Make you wish you never met her at all…"_

Rouge dances and sings the rest of the song as she prances around the school and every other man follows…

**END SONG**

**THE END**

_So, I didn't do that well with this chapter. I'm just so tired and I imagined the last part to be so much more funny._


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh… I don't know why I don't update more often

Sigh… I don't know why I don't update more often. I guess I can blame it on the fact that I got an Xbox 360 and I am playing that WAY too much. Poor Jessica Elizabeth Tori who doesn't have one because she's not cool! Nor does Chelsea Smyth because she's not cool at all!

Alright, I have some crap to clear up such as I do not hate Rouge and I am not expressing it by making Rouge a slut. She will play a huge role in the story, just wait!

ShadAmy: La Musica Etapa Cinco XD

They stood stunned at the show they've seen with Rouge and all of those… males! They pretty much worshipped her at that split minute! "See what I've told you!?" The female cat yelled, with tears in her eyes. She clenched her fists and threw a fit. "Why my boyfriend!? I thought he loved me!! I'm going to kill myself if my boyfriend doesn't come in the next two minutes! I swear!" She threw her fists over her own eyes and cried as she ran to the closest restroom.

Shadow felt a little sympathetic. "Poor her…"

Tails looked over at him and frowned. "Aw… Cheer up, Shadow." He comforted him. "It was bound to happen anyways. Remember what she called you?"

Shadow recalled how that girl reacted when he clearly stated that he didn't care much for the system of Cliques. "Yes, but no one should be betrayed like that. She must feel very hurt by that. But even her ex-boyfriend… If he keeps chasing around someone like that, he'll just end up getting hurt as well because he knows deep down inside that he might never be able to get her."

Tails stared at him as he heard such deep words that may have affected him on the inside. Tears began to form in his eyes as he took those harsh words to his own heart. _'If he keeps chasing around someone like that, he'll just end up getting hurt as well because he knows deep down inside that he might never be able to get her'. _ Tails looked down to the ground so that Shadow won't see his tears. "L-lets go Shadow. There's more stuff I want you to see and people to meet." He wiped his tears away and smiled at Shadow.

Shadow smiled at him and replied "Alright. Let's go." Tails walked ahead and Shadow followed.

(A/N: I'm a mediocre writer but I was trying to establish foreshadowing…)

Just by the entrance were glass double doors, which led to the schools offices. In there, assistants and clerks answered phone call after phone call. They all rushed to desks, holding files and papers. It was a huge cluttered, unorganized mess in the brightly lit office! It was so loud in there with all of the shouting and telephones ringing that Shadow felt like he had to cover his ears. Tails on the other hand was so used to it, that he walked by without seeming to notice.

Finally, after walking through much of the office, they arrive in front of a silver door where Tails knocked lightly and a voice yelled, "Come in!" So Tails twisted the doorknob and they did just what he told them to do.

Shadow felt a little nervous as he walked in behind Tails. He pictured the principal to be mean and had control of demonic chains like in his vision earlier.

"Good Morning Mr. Shadow." The principal said in a very comforting voice, which really relieved Shadow from his visions of chains and demons. He shook away the thought and smiled at the principal.

"Ohayo." Shadow said with a cheerful smile.

The principal blushed. The gray wolf stood up and said to Shadow "Come on over here." He extended an arm and Shadow grabbed it and shook it but then the principal grabbed him and tugged him over to his own body and gave him a tight squeeze.

Tails was all like 0o as he saw his principal trying to attain a cheap hug.

(A/N: I don't know the word for '0o')

As the principal let go, Shadow backed away and sat down. He started to feel a blush coming to his cheeks. Tails sat along aside of Shadow.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." The principal began. "It is faculty such as myself and students such as Miles here…" Tails smiled at the mention of his name in the conversation. "…who welcome you to our school. We do hope you get the most out of your education but most of all, we hope you get along with your peers and have a great time at our fine establishment."

Shadow grinned and a sweat drop formed on his forehead. _'Yeah right, I'm just here to steal that emerald.' _Tails, however, thought Shadow was happy to be at the school so he smiled back at him.

"I see that you and Miles know each other already!" He smiled at the both of them. "I trust you can rely on him to show you around the school and direct you to your classrooms." Tails looked at Shadow and smiled. Shadow then looked back at him and grinned. "Now just give me a second and I will print out your class schedule." He type something down on the computer and Shadow was staring at the back of his computer monitor, wondering what he was doing. Then suddenly, the printer made an incredibly loud screeching noise. It pierced the ears and sounded like ten thousand gunshot bullets being blasted at one time! You know, like a normal, everyday printer. A piece of paper slipped out of its slot in a fashion in which it pauses every inch and then continues. The principal took the paper out and examined it to make sure that the printer did not have an error. "Ah! Here we go." The principal gleamed and handed the slip of paper to Shadow.

Shadow scanned the paper and Tails scooted over to try to at least catch a glimpse but failed to. "Are you sure these are my classes?" Shadow asked.

"I-Is something wrong, Mr. Shadow?" the principal asked worried.

"No, not really. It's just that I have music class first period with…" He paused for a second to make sure he didn't pronounce the name wrong. "Kakashi Hatake."

**(A/N: Making Kakashi a music teacher was an idea stolen from rpgfan04 in her KakaNaru story, Music Love.)**

Tails gasped. "Shadow! We have the same first period together!" He smiled wide.

"We do?" Shadow asked, still confused.

"Mr. Shadow. I strongly recommend you stay with this class so that Mr. Miles can take you there and perhaps afterward, he can guide you to your other classes. If you want to switch your class out, I have no problem with-"

"No. It's alright." Shadow interrupted.

"Very good then. You two are dismissed."

The two got up and said thank you and were just about to leave but then the principal stopped Shadow. "Mr. Shadow, if you ever need any help you can come to me or Mr. Miles. Thank you very much again for choosing to come to this school."

Shadow nodded and followed Tails out of the office and into the hallway. Tails turned around and smiled at Shadow. "Well, we have about thirty minutes to kill before the bell rings, what do you want to do?"

It didn't take Shadow long until he asked "Can we go to class early? I kind of want to meet the music teacher."

Tails gleamed at Shadow and yelled "OK! Let's go!!" He grabbed Shadow's hand and Tails dragged him over to a secluded hallway in which the music department is. The hallway is narrow and cushioned with Styrofoam so that the sounds of music does not echo throughout the rest of the school. A few soda and snack machina also accompany this hallway. It was a long hallway except that the hallway only consisted of a few rooms.

"So which room is it?" Shadow asked, looking around.

"There!" Tails pointed to a door, brass colored and a small window on it. "There's Kakashi-sensei's classroom!" Tails yelled excited.

"Why are you so excited about this?" Shadow asked.

Tails looked up at his face and smiled. "This is one of my favorite classes. It's a lot of fun."

"Hn." Shadow smirked as they both started to walk towards the door. Tails reached for the doorknob and twisted it to see the most surprising sight ever.

The teacher, Kakashi, had spiky hair, which was silver and a navy blue mask on that covered half of his face. His clothes consisted of an 18th century French Style puff shirt and black tuxedo pants. Although, the appearance of their teacher didn't surprise Shadow and Tails despite Kakashi being a human. He was helping out a certain spiky haired blonde student with the cello. His arms were wrapped around the boy almost holding him from behind. Kakashi's hands were firmly placed on the other students' hands, helping him out with the bow and the notes.

Shadow and Tails stood there with their mouth open at least a foot wide then finally Kakashi noticed them. "Ok, Naruto. I believe that is enough for your tutorials today." Kakashi said almost calmly but anyone with a mind could tell that he was nervous as all hell. Naruto stood up, blushing at least 50 shades of red.

"A-a-a-arigatou, Kakashi-sensei…" He stood up and ran out of the door. Now that he was out of Kakashi's arms, they could see him much more clearly. He had on a really strange orange jacket with matching orange pants. He had scars on his face which seemed to resemble whiskers and he also had beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Good morning, you two." Kakashi said to them while he was blushing behind his mask.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!" Tails said energetically.

"Hn…" Shadow smirked.

Kakashi curled his eye indicating he was smiling behind his mask. "And who's this?" Kakashi asked, referring to Shadow.

"Oh!" Tails looked at Shadow. "This is Shadow the Hedgehog! He's starting in this school today, and his first period is here!"

Kakashi curled his eye again. "Well, it's nice to have you here, Shadow." Kakashi said, messing with the hair on Shadow's head.

Shadow's eye twitched and then he fixed his hair after Kakashi had messed it up. "A-Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi giggled a little and then looked at Tails. "I hope you do have your song all ready to go."

Tails became excited. "Of course I do! I've been practicing last night for this moment." Shadow looked at Tails confused.

Kakashi was still smiling. "I hope you have because I'm choosing you to go first." Tails was shocked. He was so excited a moment ago but was now shocked because he had to go first.

Shadow nudged Tails into a seat in front of him and when Tails was down, he sat down next to him. "What is he talking about? I didn't know I had to have a song ready for this class!" He whispered to him loudly.

Tails giggled and whispered back to him. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that if you're a new student, you won't have any assignments due today!"

Shadow stared at him blankly, feeling foolish. "Oh…" He blankly replied.

Tails laughed a little and stood up to practice on the piano.

Shadow stared at the ground while sitting on the cold chair. _'Wow. This is my first time in a real school. I can't help but be a little worried about it though. Where could that emerald be? But more importantly, how would my peers think of me…?"_

END OF ETAPA CINCO!!

_**Alright…**__ FINALLY!! DONE!! NOW TO GET TO CLASS!! I hate that I didn't put a song though… Oh well, I'll make up for it in the next chapter…-grins-_


	6. Chapter 6

**RELOAD: The stupid bolding, italicizing, etc. crapped out on me!**

_Ugh… I don't want to write because I'm in school… Oh well… Enjoy! Oh, and as tradition will follow, my title will be in a different language every time! :-D By the way, Shannon Kantu, Chelsea Smyth, and Jessica Elizabeth Tori are the coolest people in the world except that Jessica rarely is ever seen anymore. _

_JOKE TIME!!_

_What's the difference between Jessica Tori and Bigfoot?_

_Answer: Bigfoot has been spotted._

**ShadAmy die Musische: Kapitel Sechs**

"La la la la la laaaa la la la la…" Tails sang as he practiced his scales on the piano. Shadow got up from his chair and decided to pass the time by watching Tails play from behind him.

"Hey, Tails. What are you doing? Is that a song?" Shadow asked, intrigued by the power of music.

"Ha ha. Nope. I'm just practicing my scales." Tails laughed and explained.

"Practicing… scales…?" Shadow was confused and had a vision in his mind that Tails was scaling a fish he just caught.

Kakashi laughed. "Allow me to explain, Shadow." Kakashi popped his collar and cleared his throat as he began to explain.

Scales and Arpeggios

**Aristocats**

Tails began to play the basic scales on the piano and then suddenly, to Shadow's surprise, Kakashi began to sing in a matured voice in tune with Tail's playing the piano.

_"Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Every cultured music student knows-"_

Shadow was a little freaked out that Kakashi and Tails were singing to him. Shadow stared at the masked face of Kakashi as the masked musician waved his finger, explaining the scales and arpeggios.

_"You must learn your scales and your arpeggios…"_

Kakashi points at Shadows' chest and then he looks down at his teachers' finger.

_"Bring the music ringing from your chest-"_

Kakashi brings his finger up and flicks Shadow on the nose.

"_-and not your nose!_

_While you sing your scales and arpeggios!"_

Shadow began to show anger towards his new sensei for flicking him on the nose but stops when Tails begins to sing with a cute voice.

"_When you're faithful to your daily prac-tic-cing._

_You will find your progress is encouraging._

_DO MI SO MI DO MI SO MI FA LA_

_So it goes!"_

A smile tugs on Shadows face.

_"While you sing your scales and arpeggios!"_

Shadow is inspired and begins to sing!

_"DO MI SO-"_

But is interrupted by Kakashi who sat down at the piano and performed a higher pitched allegretto. (Faster tempo in the music)

The music is back at a normal pace and then Shadow bravely sits at the bass section of the piano (The left-hand side) and he starts imitating the tempo with notes of the piano. He's just learning so he only presses two keys each time. The other two look amazed at Shadow, amazed that he had learned the tempo so fast. Shadow looked at them and smiled at them too.

The all began to sing in unison. (At the same time)

_"Do MI SO DO DO SO MI DO_

_DO MI SO DO DO SO MI DO!_

_Though at first it seems_

_At though it doesn't show._

_Like a tree, ability will_

_Bloom and grow._

_If you're smart,_

_You'll learn by heart_

_What every artist knows!!_

_You must sing your scales-"_

Tails plays his part of the piano of a sequence from higher to lower notes and kindly, Shadow strikes the last note of that sequence. Tails giggles and Shadow grins at him.

_"AND YOUR ARPEGGIOS!!"_

**END SONG**

The bell signaling students to first period rings and students begin to come in.

"Come in! Come in!" Kakashi calls to them as only three students enter the classroom. The students were only mice that only kept to themselves.

"Is this all the students?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Nope. There's a lot more coming. The first period bell just rang anyways." Tails crossed his arms waiting for _him_ to come.

The kid that Kakashi was flustering earlier, Naruto Uzumaki enters the classroom and spots his sensei and then he blushes and hides behind Shadow and Tails.

Shadow, unhappy turns around and sees Naruto hiding behind them, blushing at least 50 shades of red. "What are you doing, kid?" Shadow asks in an unamused tone.

"N-Nothing. Believe it!" He stutters.

Tails turns to see who Shadow was looking at. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto relaxed a little bit. "Just a little bit embarrassed."

Tails smiled and Shadow stared in disbelief. "Do you have a crush on Kakashi-sensei?"

"Uh-uh… Maybe. It's just that I've never felt like this before and-"

"_**SHADOW!?"**_ Sonic screamed as he entered through the door. He hasn't seen Shadow in years and it really was a surprise to find Shadow here. Both Tails and Shadow jumped in surprise as Sonic screamed. "What are you doing here!? I thought you died on Ark!"

Shadow merely shook his head and said calmly. "No. I never die, remember? I landed here on Mobius when I teleported back to the base."

"You still work for Eggman now?" Sonic asked disgusted and before he let Shadow answer that question, he yelled "What are you doing with Tails?"

Tails blushed and Shadow answered "He's my new friend and my first friend since I came to this school."

"Why him?" Sonic asked again.

"Coincidence…?" Shadow asked with a bored expression on his face while Sonic had a serious expression that left Tails embarrassed because he looked around and noticed that many were staring at them.

"Sonic. Can I talk to you?" Tails said and grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged him to the hallways.

In the hallways, Tails was red in the face because he was so flustered by Sonic and Shadow fighting. "Sonic…"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked him in a pumped up tone seemingly ready to kill someone.

Tails looked up in his face and then Tails blushed. He had been in love with Sonic for years but has never found the courage to tell Sonic how he felt. "I think it's best if you and Shadow tried to get along. He really seems to have changed."

"But he still works for Eggman! No one who works for Eggman is a good guy and even you know that!"

"B-But Sonic. Shadow has been much nicer since we last seen him and I think that he really has changed."

"Tails. I'm just looking out for you because I love you." Sonic said out of brotherly love except Tails took it the wrong way.

"What?!" Tails asked in disbelief.

Sonic repeated what he said to Tails.

"I-I love you too." Tails had tears in his eyes and jumped up to Sonic's face, embraced him by his shoulders and kissed him square on the lips.

**End of Chapter 6 with a cliffhanger!**

Bet you hate me for this cliffhanger. Oh well… See you all later. By the way, I'll suck on yo cock for some money. Seriously... I'm poor as hell and can't even afford to buy those crab things that Jessica bought for me and Tim...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, This is gonna be hell with my ADD and other crap going on in my life. By the way, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I just came back to school from Thanksgiving break but it's good to be back and it's time to get to work… on my fanfiction! It seems that the format and my writing style has changed a lot over time so bear with me because my mind is functioning more since I've been taking higher levels of English classes…

**Shadow и Amy Музыкальное Глава 7**

_(Russian)_

Tails eyes gleamed with tears of joy. He never thought twice that he would ever hear the three words he has always wanted to hear from the love of his life.

"_I love you." Sonic said in a dreamy voice instead of that pumped up voice because, of course, this is Tails flashback so everything was embellished._

Tails had no idea how to respond, it all seemed like a dream to him… Yet, before his physical self was able to kick in and respond to those divine words, his heart took over, and before Tails knew it, he had jumped on Sonic and is lip-locking with him…

Sonic, on the other hand, was NOT in the same feeling of ecstasy. He stood wide-eyed at his best friend for about five seconds as Tails enjoyed every moment of it. Finally, when Sonic recovered from shock, he shoved Tails off of him and poor Tails fell to the floor, his face still wet from the tears of false hope.

"Tails!! What on Mobius are you doing!?" Sonic yelled at him, his face red, as he wiped his lips.

"I-I…" He stuttered. "S-Sonic… I…I… Y-you said you loved me." He nearly bawled, his tears were being fought back and a lump felt as if it were stuck in his throat.

Sonic stepped back flabbergasted. "I didn't mean it like that! Tails, you're my best friend and that's all we'll ever-"

Tails interrupted him, doing anything he can from hearing those words of rejection. "But I loved you for years, Sonic." He knew that he had to come up with something quick. "Sonic… Please go out with me!" He begged on his knees.

'_Pathetic…'_ Sonic thought to himself. He was always the coolest guy in school and so many girls (and one guy) want to date him but this was by far the most humiliating this he ever saw someone who wanted to date him would do… Sonic really couldn't help but feel sorry for his best friend. "Tails." He sighed dejectedly.

'That's not a good sign.' Tails thought by the sign of Sonic's sigh.

Sonic held his hand toward Tails to help him up. "I'm not like that. I'm not gay. I don't know how else to tell you but the only thing we can ever be is friends."

Tails looked down to the ground, fighting back the tears as he stood on all four's… He ignored his _friend's _hand and stayed on the ground.

"Are you okay, Tails?" Sonic asked, retracting his hand.

Tails couldn't say anything. He really wasn't okay so all he did was nod even though he didn't mean it. What else was there to say?

"I'll see you in class, buddy." Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails' hair. Then he walked back into the classroom. 'Luckily, no one was around to see what happened…' He thought to himself, caring only of his reputation.

Tails looked up to find that Sonic had left him. Thoughts raced his mind as he dragged himself up and walked to the nearest window. He stared out from the second story and looked outside into the front of the school.

**Don't Speak**

**No Doubt**

**(As sung by Tails with altered lyrics)**

"_You and me…_

_We should have been together._

_Everyday together…_

…_always._

_I really feel_

_That I just lost my best friend._

_I can't believe this could be The End._

_It looks as though_

_That we'll let go._

_And if it's so,_

_Well I don't want to know."_

A tear slipped from his right eye and he wiped it away and he continued to sing about the love that could have been…

"_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining!_

_Don't say so 'cause it hurts…_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't say so 'cause it hurts…"_

As he looked at the porch, he saw about ten couples loving each other and Tails felt so left out.

"_Or memories_

_They can be inviting._

_But some are altogether_

_Frightening._

_As we die, both you and I,_

_With my head in my hands I stand here and cry."_

More tears fall down his eyes as he realized what he was singing was getting more and more true…

"_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining!_

_Don't say so 'cause it hurts… (no, no, no)_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't say so 'cause it hurts…"_

**END SONG**

He continued to stand at the window as he continued to cry. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder coming from behind him.

'Sonic…?' He asked himself as he looked at the hand on his shoulder. The first thing he saw was that it was gloved. 'He came back for me…' He turned around and saw Shadow in the place of what should have been Sonic. 'Damn…' Shadow looked into Tails eyes as most caring as Shadow can possibly be.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked Tails.

"Were you listening?" Tails asked.

Shadow smiled at him, sadly. "I heard enough…"

"Did anyone else see?" Tails asked, fearful for Sonic.

"No, it was just me." Shadow removed his hand from Tails shoulder and gave him a hug.

Tails was shocked by this sudden embrace. He blushed and his heart beat faster. Tails let out a sigh of relief. "I'm alright now…" Tails wiped away the last of his tears and smiled. "Let's get back to class."

The two of them walked back to class, side by side, smiling at one another despite Tails' brutal rejection. This was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

**End of Chapter 7**

_(__**READ THIS PART BEFORE YOU REVIEW!!!)**_

Sorry if this is a really short chapter. I'm just really excited that I am finally posting another chapter to my ALMOST dead story!


	8. Chapter 8 (unfinished, unreleased)

_I know that it's been FOOOOOREVER despite the fact that I said that I would write more in my video tech class… Well, it seems that my video tech class offers more challenges than I thought. (NOT!) Recently today, I had the urge to play a flash game but I was caught between the decision of Sonic the Hedgehog flash game or Neon Disks! Yep… Challenging decisions… _

本当愛 ミュージカル

(Japanese)

**(A/N: It was impossible to make the literal translation "Shadow and Amy: The Musical" so the literal translation of the title here is "True Love Lies in Music")**

Tails and Shadow walked into the classroom each with their own signature smile. Shadow had the sneering grin and Tails had the goofy crooked smile.

But, an obvious sign lied in the face of Tails. His red puffy eyes signified that he had just been crying…

As soon as they both walked in, two lizard sisters who stood at the front of the room gossiping to one another caught their eye on Tails, who had obviously been crying, and… The scariest guy their eyes have ever seen, Shadow the Hedgehog!

"EEEEEK!" They shrieked as their face flushed. 'Who is he? A new student? He's so creepy! Is he goth? What's he doing hanging out with Tails? He has such a scary grin! EEEEEEEK!"

Kakashi-sensei smiled under his mask. "Tails! You're back… Are you ready to perform your song? We're all very excited about it!" He yelled, excitedly, and he really was excited! Miles Tails Prower was his best pupil and made some of the best music he ever heard. (Though, he was not his favorite! His favorite spot is reserved for Naruto Uzumaki!)

"Yes! I'm ready!" He grinned.

Then suddenly behind them, Amy Rose walked into the classroom

Shadow smiled, excited for Tails's song. He sat down at an empty seat anticipating the start of the day then suddenly, a chime was heard over the intercom signaling the starting of the announcements.

"_Good morning office faculty, student body, and staff." _The voice started. _"This is Mr. Wolf on the announcements this morning. Will all rise to sing the school anthem."_

Everyone stood including Shadow (who obviously did not know the anthem…) and then music from a violin, piano, and multiple flutes perhaps sounded from the intercom.

**Dear Old Shiz**

**Wicked**

**(Edited lyrics)**

**(A/N: Look this song up on youtube! The vocals are brilliant that I can't even begin to describe in text!)**

The students except for Shadow began to sing.

"_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls  
The proudliest sight there is  
When grey and sere our hair hath turned  
We shall still revere the lessons learned  
In our days at dear old Mobius High  
Our days at dear old…"_

Then shadow started to sing in a vibrato form.

"_Oh-ooOoOOOooOoooooOOooooOooOOooooOOOOOOld…"_

Then the students finished, stunned by Shadows singing talent.

"_Dear old Mobius High!"_

**SONG END**

"_Please be seated." _Mr wolf said as the class sat down. _"The Media Arts Club will be holding a ceremonial burial for our schools beloved Jessica Tori, who died due to a falling ceiling fan related accident. I encourage you all to come to the funeral. It would mean a lot to Jessica."_

One of the cheerleaders, Ms. Judi Popular, sitting in the back of the music room was filing her pink nails and she sneered with her other popular cheerleader friends. "Jessica Tori was such a nerd anyways. All of the kids here that matter are probably glad that she died. I doubt anyone is actually going to show up!"

A goth black male dog turned around holding an electric guitar and growled at the cheerleader, "That's not cool! She died! Do you not have any feelings? No remorse or sorrow that you didn't treat Jessica as well as you should have!?" He yelled.

It really was true, most of the cheerleaders in the school all repeatedly picked on Jessica and the rest of the media club.

**Aaaaand, that's the end of the chapter that was never finished or released.**

_So, hello everyone. I know it's been a really long time since I updated. Almost 4 years, really. I'm sorry that I had something good but I just didn't stick with it. I had a really good story in my head and yes, Shadow and Amy did eventually meet really soon in the story (at the party that was referenced in a previous chapter) and no, none of what was in this chapter was written recently. I just feel bad and at the same time amazed that people are still reading this story and reviewing it. Perhaps in another time, I'll pick it up and finish it. Looking back at the story today, there's quite a few things I would change about it. Especially the parts where Kakashi and Naruto are in it. (Sorry, back in the day, I was kinda obsessed with that couple so it got incorporated in the story.) _

_More than likely, I'll never get around the finishing this story but I'm really thankful for everyone who is reading this fanfic. Maybe I'll do it if I get some support. Love you all! _


End file.
